Of curls and kisses
by nastazia indark
Summary: Where Monaco's little weakness is revealed.Written for a fellow Monaco roleplayer from facebook. SeboMona fic


_Of curls and kisses_

_A SeboMona fanfiction_

Dedicated to a fellow Monaco RPer, Florence Bonnefoy and her admin. I promised her that.. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Seborga and Monaco belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Her curl though, might belong to me. :P

* * *

Monaco was a pleasant person. She carried herself around with great dignity, and everyone was in awe in front of her calm behavior. She never caused a commotion in front of the others, not to mention that her poker-face was famous!

But, did you know that she, too –just once!- lost her self-defenses? No? Well then, listen!

It was one cold, lazy Sunday evening and Monaco was sitting in front of her fireplace. She had a guest this day, no other than Seborga. The two of them had come somehow closer after she had accepted to go out with him, and he used to spend more time in her house, where they would her books, or play poker –much to his dismay, because he never managed to beat her-, or just hang out and talk.

This night though, none of them was in the mood to play. Leaning against each other's backs, they were drinking wine and listened to the music Seborga chose, without saying a word. _All was well_, he thought. The woman he was interested in was leaning on him and that seemed enough.

Said woman interrupted his daydreaming, as she leaned away from him so as to clutch her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Seborga didn't fail to notice that.

"Are you cold, bella?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oui mon cher, it's still cold…"

"And why am I here for?", he chuckled and stretched his arms out for her.

Without another word, she snuggled into his arms. Seborga had long ago noticed that, despite her austere looks, she really loved being cradled like a child, something that was pretty irresistible. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lifting the other up to her blonde hair. They were always so soft, and they had such a sweet smell, it made him want to reach out to feel them.

And so he did. His fingers slipped into her hair and stroked them gently. But he was so lost in that feeling, that he didn't notice Monaco getting tense in his arms. So he kept on caressing her head gently, until his fingers stumbled upon something under her bow. Convinced that her hair probably got tangled in her bow, he decided he had to help her, but he certainly wasn't prepared for what was about to follow.

The blonde lady covered her mouth with her fingers, but Seborga would swear he heard her _sigh_. Both worried and curious now, he untied the ribbon and gently took it off her hair, while she was trying to avoid the unavoidable.

Startled, Seborga saw a small curl popping out of Monaco's hair. It looked a lot like the one his brother Romano had, but it was not pointing out that much. He kept staring in disbelief , while Monaco was blushing fiercely, stumbling on her own words. The "always calm, always poker-faced" lady was now blushing and blushing, much to his surprise.

"M-Mon dieu, Seborga-kun…I-I'm so,so sorry..I…", she started to say, but got interrupted by his hand, tentatively reaching out to hold the suspicious-looking curl. From the gasp she let out and her immense blushing, he understood. He had seen Germany and Spain turn his brothers on with this, but he never thought it would work on this always-too-serious Monaco, who was now literally purring.

"N-No, Seborga-kun..Please…", she managed to mumble, but he just couldn't stop pulling and tugging her curl gently. "Mia bella signora…", he whispered as she blushed deeper.

But this time, instead of squirming away, she tilted her head up and caught his lips in a slow, passionate kiss, one that Seborga could only indulge into.  
And so, Monaco's and Seborga's first kiss took place under the oddest of circumstances. None of them can forget the details, up to this day. Seborga will still tease his beloved about it, and she will still try hard to keep a straight face. And now, how did that night end? …That's a long story for another time.


End file.
